rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Goblins
This page serves as a source of information about goblins as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History Goblins originally inhabited Yu'biusk, a world parallel to Gielinor. The goblin race was infected by the deity Bandos during the Second Age. Prior to their forced exodus to Gielinor, the goblins that would become the tribes were largely peaceful hunter-gatherers. Upon discovering Yu'biusk, Bandos established total control of its inhabitants and eventually left the world in total ruin. When the God Wars of the Third Age began in Gielinor, Bandos brought the world's inhabitants to Gielinor to fight for him. For this purpose, the goblins were formed into twelve fearsome tribes. The Dorgeshuun served Bandos as soldiers for more than 3,000 years, suffering continuously from tremendous violence and oppression. In roughly the year 3,200 of the Third Age, this violence culminated in Bandos's decision to send the entirety of the Dorgeshuun tribe into battle with a foe that they could not possibly defeat. The Dorgeshuun resisted, fleeing beneath the surface of what is now southern Misthalin. They remained isolated from the surface through the Fourth and early Fifth Ages, and only recently have re-established contact with the surface. Since then, they have worked to create diplomatic ties with several other races and nations - particularly humans and dwarves - although with mixed success. The rest of the goblins on Gielinor scattered at the end of the god wars forming only a few settlements and the rest falling into lives of animalistic scavenging and fighting. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about goblins that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. Surface Goblins *Goblins are a bit smaller than humans, usually standing around 5 feet high with their hunched backs. *However not all goblins are this short, as in the quest "A slice of H.A.M." you meet two surface Goblins who are actually taller than the adventurer. *Most goblins will have dark green or dark brown skin and wear chainmail as their usual attire. *Goblins can be found just about anywhere on the mainland between Isafdar and Morytania. *Most goblin settlements are similar to military bases (but less organized); they are headed by Generals and populated by armed goblins. *It is excessively uncommon to meet a dangerously strong surface goblin. Their power most often lies in their vast numbers and not in their strength or strategy. *Surface goblins refer to Bandos as the "Big High War God." *Surface goblins believe that those who do not follow the Big High War God, whether they are goblins or other races, must die because the Big High War God commands it. They believe that Bandos made them into mighty warriors. *Goblins do not value planning, even in leaders. "Goblins must not make own plans. Thinkers must die!" *Most goblins try to live an unthinking life of fighting, wars, and bloodshed. They are simple-minded, warlike, easily controlled, and they have been used as basic foot soldiers by many different entities throughout history. Dorgeshuun Goblins *The Dorgeshuun do not look exactly like surface goblins. They have a light green skin, almost white due to not being in the sun. They have enormous eyes, and ears larger than those of elves. *Dorgeshuun goblins can see very well in the dark, though they do still sometimes use light sources. *Much like elves, Dorgeshuun have hearing that is more crisp than human hearing. *Because of their cautious, timid culture, most Dorgeshuun will either be very careful and wary of danger or restless and adventurous. *Dorgeshuun raised in the cave city Dorgesh'Kaan are not raised by their parents. Instead, they are raised with all other Dorgeshuun children in the city nursery. These goblins believe that the status of a child's family should have no effect on what s/he grows up to be. *Dorgeshuun goblins, unlike surface goblins, have the potential to become great fighters as individuals. Once they move past their deep-seated fear of war, they have the intelligence and patience to train and devise strategies. *Typical Dorgeshuun equipment is made from the resources available in the caves under Lumbridge. Specifically their tools are made of bone and their leather comes from frog skin. *The Dorgeshuun do not worship any god. They view all gods as evil slave-drivers. Debated Lore This section addresses details about goblins that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). Surface Goblins *No surface goblins are intelligent. (It seems this way, but could possible be a result of their clunky dialect.) *They do not put high value on life. (This is not stated explicitly, but tend to kill for frivolous reasons.) *Goblins are attracted to shiny things. (This is true for some goblins, but is not necessarily race-wide.) Dorgeshuun Goblins *Curiosity and persistance are rare traits among the Dorgeshuun. *Many of the Dorgeshuun who leave Dorgesh'Kaan would be ambassadors, heading out to introduce themselves to surface kingdoms. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their goblin characters but that aren't actually seen in goblins on Runescape. *Just because a Dorgeshuun goblin was brave enough to venture out of Dorgesh'Kaan doesn't mean he is brave enough to engage in combat, especially not to help fight a war. *Dorgeshuun are not all trusting of humans. Some even still disagree with the city's choice to open their doors to the surface-dwellers again. *Surface goblins are not all distrusting of humans. While they are opposed to those who do not follow Bandos, this doesn't seem to occur to them when they interact with The Adventurer. Other Info *The Dorgeshuun name, in the ancient goblin language, translates to "Goblins of the Strong Spears." *The twelve goblin tribes are the Thorobshuun, Garagonshuun, Rekeshuun, Drogokishuun, Huzamogaarb, Saragorgak, Ekeleshuun, Idithuun, Narogoshuun, Horogothgar, Yurkolgokh, and Dorgeshuun. *The Magnushuun are a tribe of goblins who exist exclusively in roleplay. *The Dorgeshuun tend to be connoiseurs of exotic surface foods. *Surface goblins seem to be named for their outstanding physical deformities. Grubfoot, General Bentnoze, and General Wartface all follow this pattern. *A group of goblins from the Saragorgak tribe can be found camping in the woods near St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Goblins Category:Guides Category:Bandosian